The LSI wiring structure used in the most advance devices have the wiring and the via diameter increasingly nanonized. Developments of using multi-layer graphene film as the LSI wires and carbon nanotubes as the via material are made. The multi-layer graphene and carbon nanotube are suitable for the nanonization and are expected to be used as low resistance materials which substitute the existing metal materials.
Related reference is as follows:                Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-049261.        